


Jayjayvanti, Devasena

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Baahubali) [1]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: The fiery Yuvarani of Kuntala isn’t one to yield to distractions, and yet, here she is, torn between worshipping both her Vanamalis.
Relationships: AmarSena, Amarendra Baahubali/Devasena
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Baahubali) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063535
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Jayjayvanti, Devasena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts).



> Jayjayvanti is a raga of the night, capable of creating a romantic, poignant mood.

Sympathy can sometimes make way for love as effortlessly as evenings melt into nights, and Gayatri knows that from first-hand experience.

But truth be told, DEVASENA is the last person she has expected to undergo the same sequence of events.

The fiery Yuvarani of Kuntala isn’t one to yield to distractions, and yet, here she is, torn between worshipping both her Vanamalis– divine and earthly– during the Krishna Puja.

“What’s going on, darling? Could it be a matter of the _heart_ , for a change?” A highly amused Gayatri wordlessly teases her sister-in-law.

Devasena turns the exact shade of red that she did every time someone teased her about landing up with Shivudu– except that it is not out of anger this time– and deftly hides a coy smile by overturning an entire plate of white blossoms over Gayatri Vadina’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> @CarminaVulcana: Ah yes, you wanted a Krishna Bhajan in Jayjayvanti as well. Will try a Krishna-based Drut Khyaal in the raga asap!


End file.
